


who do u love?

by ravnsflight



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Could have used Jealousy by Monsta X too, Dongmyeong mentioned, Implied Rawoong, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, STAN MONSTA X, slight hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnsflight/pseuds/ravnsflight
Summary: “Who do you love? Is it him, or me?”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	who do u love?

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea while i was listening to who do u love by monsta x
> 
> also i have that clip of leedo and woong from today's performance on permanent loop in my head they're so adorable please. also as im writing this little note, i just thought i should make a rawoong one based on this same performance, but we'll see
> 
> unbeta'd (duh) i literally wrote this in like fifteen minutes ok i know it sucks i just needed to write it

The volume in the car on the ride home after their second Airplane stage was ridiculously high, as usual. Seoho and Keonhee were in some sort of sing-off, Hwanwoong was antagonizing them, and Youngjo was just watching the others with hearts in his eyes. Nothing really new for them. What was different, however, was that Dongju wasn’t bitching at the others for being too loud. The youngest was curled up in his seat, face towards the window, and he hadn’t spoken a word the whole way. Maybe no one else noticed, but Geonhak did. 

He reaches out, touching Dongju’s elbow lightly. The younger looks at him briefly, eyebrow slightly raised in a question. “Are you okay?” Geonhak asks, and Dongju nods. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” he replies. Needless to say, it wasn’t very convincing, and Geonhak spends the rest of the ride staring curiously at the younger, trying to figure out what could have upset him. 

When they get back to the dorm, everyone lets Dongju use the shower first. Geonhak convinces them to let him go next, so he does, and when he’s finished, he goes to Dongju’s room. “Can I come in?” he asks, standing in the doorframe watching Dongju towel-dry his hair. “Sure.” Dongju shrugs. Geonhak walks in, closing the door behind him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks as he approaches the smaller man. Dongju looks up at him then, a layer of unshed tears shining in his eyes. “Dongju?!” Geonhak gets on his knees in front of the man sitting on the bed, looking up to meet his eyes. Dongju sniffles, wipes at his eyes with the backs of his hands. “It’s nothing, Geonhak. Seriously. It’s just me being insecure.” he says. Geonhak takes Dongju’s hand in his, presses a soft kiss to a knuckle. “Talk to me.” 

Dongju pauses, takes his hand out of Geonhak’s, just to pull the older man up onto the bed with him. “I just wasn’t having a good day, and I don’t know why, but that part where you tell Woong you love him, and touch his face was just rubbing me the wrong way today.” he says. Geonhak’s eyes widen a little. “And I know you like how small he is, and he’s basically your ideal type. And I usually don’t say anything, because I know I’m being gross and possessive, but I just can’t help but think you’ll leave me for him one day. And I’ll understand, Geonhak, really.” he leans his forehead on Geonhak’s shoulder, voice somewhat muffled against the older man’s shirt. “I’ll understand, because he’s amazing. He’s literally got it all. Everyone’s in love with him. Mingi, Keonhee, and don’t get me started on Youngjo. So, I get it.” he takes a deep breath. “Ignore me. I’m just not having a good day. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” he says, pushing at Geonhak to try and get him out of the bed.

Geonhak refuses to budge. “Dongju. I didn’t know you felt this way.” he says, and Dongju sighs heavily. “I didn’t want you to know, Hakkie.” his voice is small, and it breaks Geonhak’s heart. “I love you.” Geonhak says, and Dongju smiles, if a little wryly. “I know.” 

“Seriously, Dongju. I love you. And obviously, I love Woong, too. But differently. He’s like a younger brother to me. I  _ love  _ you. Like, I can’t imagine a future without you by my side. I don’t say it nearly often enough, but if I need to remind you more often so you won’t feel this way, then I will.” Geonhak lifts Dongju’s chin to look him in the eyes. “You’re everything to me, Son Dongju.” he leans forward and kisses his boyfriend softly. Dongju is crying now, overwhelmed, and Geonhak can taste the warm tears on his lips.

“Show me.” Dongju says quietly. Geonhak wouldn’t have heard him, if they hadn’t been close enough to share breath. He nods, and kisses Dongju again, deeper this time, pouring all his love and devotion for the younger man into it. They make love and when Geonhak finishes with Dongju’s name on his lips, the younger man thinks maybe Geonhak loves him the most after all. 


End file.
